[unreadable] This proposal is for the purchase of a high performance LTQ-FTICR mass spectrometer that will be applied to several projects related to human health and disease. This instrument is required to meet the increasing requirement for the accurate and rapid mass measurements for the identification, quantification and molecular characterization of biomolecules. The investigators have established needs for improved technology with specific requirements for increased sensitivity, high mass accuracy, improved quantification and alternative methods of ion activation for protein, peptide and lipid and oligosaccharides characterization. The requested instrument provides new and greatly improved capabilities and will accelerate the productive research of several NIH supported investigators in a broad range of projects. Most of these projects require several of the following features that are provided by this instrument: enhanced sensitivity, electron capture dissociation, "top down" mass measurements of intact proteins, rapid MS" scan rate without appreciable losses in sensitivity, ability to acquire MS3 spectra rapidly at high sensitivity in a data-dependent manner. This instrument will be housed in the Cancer Center and Program in Biomolecular Structure-supported Mass Spectrometry/Proteomics Facility at UCDHSC. This environment assures the availability and involvement of the scientific, technical and management expertise required to optimize its performance and research productivity. Dr. Hodges will chair the Advisory Committee responsible for productive, efficient and equitable use of the system. Dr. Hansen will be responsible for the day-to-day operation and maintenance of the instrument and user training. Productive use will be assured because of the close association between the Mass Spectrometry/Proteomics Facility and a talented and productive group of researchers that now utilize this resource. This acquisition is critical to researchers at UCDHSC because there is currently very limited access to high performance LC-MS" capabilities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]